my_archenemy_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Taori Magatsu
Magatsu Taori is the mother of Satori Amatsu and the former wife of Taizou Amatsu. Although human, she has been modified to be capable of defeating Archenemies. Appearance Taori has glossy black hair that reaches her shoulders. She wears an ankle-length white dress and a white cardigan on top. She does not wear shoes or socks.Volume 3, Episode 6 Personality Relationships Yurina Amatsu Taori has an immense grudge against Yurina for - in her eyes - stealing her place in the Amatsu family. She considers her a monster and, in her first appearance, did not hesitate to kill her, even though this would mean destroying the Absolute Noah project and dooming humanity. Taizou Amatsu Erika Amatsu and Ayumi Amatsu Taori's feelings towards Erika and Ayumi, Yurina's adoptive daughters, are complex. She is prepared to attack and take them hostage in order to lure out Yurina, but will not kill them. Satori Amatsu History Background Taori used to live an ordinary life with her husband and son. However, after hearing bits and pieces of information she became an advocate for the rights of Archenemies. She repeatedly fought with her husband Taizou due to him working for the anti-Archenemy Bright Cross Disaster Prevention Foundation, unaware that he was attempting to reform it from the inside. This eventually led to their divorce. At some point, Taori became aware that Taizou had remarried, and his new wife Yurina was an Archenemy. She developed a deep grudge against Yurina for being in her former position. Taori took part in experiments that gave her the power to hunt Archenemies. She proved even more powerful than anticipated, to the point that she could not be killed and was sealed away in reinforced concrete and multiple layers of mystical barriers. Volume 3 Taori broke out of her prison while the Amatsu siblings, Yurina and the Class Rep were present. The others scattered into the surrounding forest. Satori was so shocked at his mother being the threat that his mind refused to accept it and erased his memory of her. Taori was confused at Satori running away from her. Yurina decided to reveal herself to Taori. They became locked in a brutal fight in which Taori poured out all of her frustration and anger towards Yurina. Eventually, Satori jumped between them, forcing them to hurriedly restrain themselves to avoid killing him. Taori left, the lingering trauma of hurting Satori ensuring that she would not be able to use her combat skills again.Volume 3 Epilogue Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Abilities Taori's enhancements make her comparable to the strongest of Archenemies in physical prowess. Satori believes that if she had teamed up with Yurina, together they could have destroyed the Bright Cross in a direct attack. Superhuman Strength: Taori has immense strength. In her introduction, she breaks out of a reinforced concrete prison. She is capable of swinging around her triple chainsaw, weighing over 70 kilograms, with enough speed to fend off the superhumanly-fast Yurina and without showing any signs of exhaustion. Superhuman Resilience: Taori is seemingly impossible to kill. Even an organisation that specialised in fighting Archenemies was unable to find a method of killing her. She is capable of surviving for several years without water, food or oxygen, and still remain in fighting condition. It is unclear whether this is due to her no longer requiring these or due to having an ability similar to hibernation. Triple Chainsaw: Taori's weapon is a heavily modified, oversized combination of a triple-bladed chainsaw and a crossbow. The weapon weighs over 70 kilograms, but Taori's strength allows her to wield it with ease. The chainsaw's blades rotate in alternating directions, causing it to tear things apart rather than simply cutting them. It is powerful enough to rapidly fell a large tree. The crossbow fires bundles of silver bolts, held together by a band of paper, which spread out to make it difficult for the target to dodge. The crossbow's string is too large to be drawn by human hands, so the power of the engine is used to draw it quickly. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans